This invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for use in office furniture. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for use in adjusting the angle of a J-back support on office chairs.
One style of office chairs includes a back that is supported by a J-shaped bar, called a J-back support bar. In these office chairs, the J-back support bar is supported by and connected to the mechanism that controls the recline, seat height, etc. This item is typically referred to simply as a mechanism. The angle of the J-back support bar is dictated by its connection to this mechanism. However, it would be desirable for the angle of the J-back support bar to be adjustable. Moreover, it would be desirable if the adjustability of the J-back support bar could be provided on existing mechanisms where the J-back support bar was not previously adjustable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an adjustment assembly that allows the angle of the J-back to be changed throughout a range of motion. The assembly utilizes two opposed wedges to vertically move the end portion of a J-back about a pivot point. As the end portion of the J-back support bar moves upwardly or downwardly, the angle of the back attached to the J-back support bar changes with respect to the chair seat.